AmoR Y GueRra
by ValenzZRoseCullen
Summary: Bella y sus hermanos llegan al Instituto de Forks, y sus vidas darán un gran giro cuando conozcan a tres personas que revolucionarán su mundo.


Bella pov.

Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a una verdad innegable. Caminaba directo hacia un bosque que extrañamente se me hacia conocido. Por un lado sabia que nunca había estado allí, pero por otro podría jurar conocerlo todo, hasta lo que iba a hacer.

Alguien me seguía, era un paso suave y apenas audible. Había que hacer cuidadoso silencio para apenas escucharlo. Era el...pero quien?. Dentro de mi podía sentir quien era, aunque no sabia. La realidad se mezclaba sutilmente con el sueño extraño; y misterioso. Pronto mi mente hecha un lio me dijo que mirara hacia tras, pero no pude, eso no era lo que yo estaba destinada a hacer.

Pronto llegamos a un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para decirle lo que debía. Pero que debía decirle?.

El viento soplaba entre los arboles, provocando un ruido estremecedor. Podía sentir su tensión. El estaba detrás de mi, esperando que yo hablara.

Algo me decía que debía tener miedo, pero el chico, que estaba segura no era humano, me inspiraba una gran confianza y el valor necesario para hablar.

De repente, sin pesar, un impulso salió de mi y dejó escapar palabras de mi boca.

-Se lo que eres- susurre. Sentí como se acercaba mas cerca de mi espalda.

-Dilo-dijo con una hermosa voz aterciopelada. Esa era la voz mas hermosa que jamás había escuchado.-Dilo en vos alta- su voz se torno feroz, insistente, pero aun no perdió la hermosura. En ningún momento me abordo el miedo. Es mas sentía ganas de voltear y lanzarme sobre el. Sentí su dulce aliento en mi espalda y me fallaron las piernas...

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-alguien jalaba de mi brazo-Bella despierta, llegaremos tarde al instituto. Es el primer día hermanita.- Rose estaba gritando muy emocionada en mi oído, y yo solo podía rememorar en mi mente aquel sueño. Entonces analicé las palabras de Rose. Llegaríamos tarde. Abrí los ojos de repente y ella me sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo queda?- pregunte un poco exaltada por el sueño y los gritos de Rose.

- Unos 20 minutos. Tienes la ducha lista y abierta. Corre Bella durmiente- rio. Ella ya estaba lista como siempre. Rubia, despanpanante y hermosa. Tenia el cabello recojido en un moño, y en su cara caían mechones sueltos y rebeldes. Un jean ajustado, tacos y un hermoso y suelto buzo azul era lo que esta hermosa chica vestía.

Cuando ella lego junto con mi otro hermano adoptivo Jasper, me sentí muy extraña sentía como si alguien quisiera quitar mi lugar. Al pasar el tiempo Rose se volvió mi fiel amiga, y Jasper mi hermoso protector. Ambos eran rubios y despanpanantes, debía admitir que me hacia sentir mal estar a su lado. Sus ojos eran azul claro, me hacían acordar a un hermoso lago.

Corrí a la ducha y me bañe lo mas rápido posible. Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi mente se concentraba en la voz de aquel chico, el de mi sueño. No podía para de pensar en él, ni un segundo. Me carcomía la curiosidad.

Rosalie pov.

Era bastante raro estar en Forks. La carretera lo único que denotaba era clama. Pura y aburrida, hasta extrema clama. Claro que no iba conmigo. Encima de todo eso no era lo peor. NO HABIAN TIENDAS DE ROPA! . No, no, no, no!. Había recorrido cada sitio web acerca de Forks, y no era muy conocido por eso.

Nota mental: Buscar un lugar cercano donde comprar ropa, y obligar a m hermanita anti-moda Bella a venir conmigo.

Bueno quizás lo último sea difícil. Había acostumbrado a Bella-si así se podía decir-desde los 6 años, cuando mi hermano mellizo Jasper y yo llegamos a su casa, a mar la moda, pero no era algo que le apasionar como a mi. Ella hacia lo que podía y a veces de tanto estar conmigo ,podía ver un atizbo de emoción, pero nada mas.

Habíamos venido a Forks a visitar a nuestro padre, Charlie, que hacía tiempo no lo veíamos. íbamos a pasar un año ahí, porque Renee, nuestra madre, que era una cantante famosa, tenia una gira mundial y no queríamos intervenir.

Nuestros padres estaban separados desde que o tenia 10 años, había sido duro, pero hicimos lo posible por soportarlo junto a mis hermanitos, a los que amaba con mi alma.

Desde aquí ya podía ver el instituto, tampoco estaba tan mal!, pero el fondo gris del cielo, lo hacia triste.

La primera clase, a la que no le había prestado atención, ya que había conocido a Alice,-una chica con la misma pasión que yo por la moda-, parezca estar bastante aburrida.

Fue muy divertido, porque en lugar de decir "hola", sus primeras palabras, fueron:

- dime que ese bolso es Prada?- y ambas sonreímos. Esta chica era fantástica.

Hablamos todo el tiempo, sin parar. Me hablo sobre sus dos hermanos, Edward y Emmett, y dijo que seguro me entendería muy bien con Em. Ya hasta parecía que lo conocía. Sonreí. Ella me guiñó un ojo con toda la confianza, ya parecía que esperara que me gustara su hermano. No me pareció mal. Dijo también que Edward, era un poco bipolar pero segura me caería bien.

Ella y sus hermanos habían sido adoptados por el Doctor del pueblo, Carlisle Cullen, y su esposa Esme. Los describió como los mejores padres del mundo, y se notaba el amor en su rostro.

Le hable acerca de la tímida de Bella, y también de Jas, hasta creo que ya los conoce. Cuando le hable de Jas, sus ojos, sin querer soltaron un extraño brillo, el cual ame.

Por fin el timbre sonó y me sentí aliviada de haber pasado hablando con Alice, si no estaría muy aburrida

-Rose?-me llamo Alice.

-Si?-le pregunte intrigada.

-Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto ella, y estaba a punto de decirle que si, cuando recordé a la pobre Bella, sola y perdida con su gran timidez en el instituto.

-Claro, pero primero tengo que salvar a mi hermana, luego iré ok?- ella asintió contenta. Alice y yo seriamos buenas amigas lo sabía.

Bella pov.

-Ok, ahora tengo que encontrar a Rose, Angi-. Había conocido a Angela, y ya era mi amiga. era una chica genial, muy buena. Angela Weber. Ella me habia presentado a Jessica Stanly. Esta no era como Angi, pero no me caía tan mal.

Entra toda la gente pude distinguir a Rose, que corría hacia mi. Se veía muy feliz.

-Wow!. No sabes Bella, me hice una hermosa amiga nueva!- jalo de mi y yo la detuve.

-Espera Rose, mira ella es angi, la conocí hoy también. Angi ella es saludaron con una sonrisa y un "Hola" al unísono. Jalee de Angi mientras rose me dirigía hacia el comedor.

-Y Jasper?- le pregunte a Rose.

-Se quedo con unos chicos que le iban a presentar al equipo de futbol. Y a quiere entrar-ambas reímos. Jasper siempre tan, apurado.

-Chicas, esperen-llamo Angela-Debo hacer algo antes, que les parece si las encuentro allí?- amabas sonreimos y dijimos que no pasaba nada. Allí nos veríamos.

Mientras caminábamos, Rosaie me contó la historia de su nueva amiga y sus hermanos. Esa Alice me caía súper bien.

Entramos al comedor captando la atención de todos. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y Rose caminaba como si nada. Ella siempre sabía manejarse en público.

-Ummm,.. Grandote...-susurro. Mire a la dirección en la que ella miraba. Había un chico, grande y musculoso. De cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era muy lindo. A su lado había una chica parecida a un duendecillo, con su cabellos en punta que saltaba hacia todos lados, saludando a Rose con sus manitas. Entonces, un chico a su lado llamo mi atención. era el chico mas lindo que había visto jamás. Su pelo castaño bronce, yacía rebelde en su cabeza y sus ojos verde esmeralda hipnotizarían a cualquiera. Me miro y no aparto su mirada. Seguramente ahora mis mejillas le hacían competencia a los tomates. El me parecía muy familiar, de algún lado lo conocía, pero... de donde?.

Su hermano-si no me equivocaba, eran hermanos- miraba embobado a mi despampanante hermanita y ella y a comenzaba su plan de ataque. Así le habíamos llamado cuando Rose quería conquistar a alguien. Yo sonreí y luego me encontré con que aquel otro chico seguía mirándome.

-Oye, Bella-me llamo Rose. Me obligue a apartar la mirada de aquel chico.

-Que?- Rose estaba mirando en dirección de unas chicas.

-Ves como nos miran esas?- Rose ya las estaba provocando con su gran sonrisa.

Eran tres chicas, una más bajita que las otras, era rubia, su cabello estaba recogido en un tirante moño. La otra rubia parecía ser la líder, su cabello flotaba suelto en sus hombros y caía llovido. Luego había una pelirroja con cabello enrulado y suelto. Las tres eran bonitas y las tres nos miraban con odio. Genial ya teníamos enemigas en Forks.

-Creo que.. Tenemos competencia-susurro Rose con orgullo de si misma. Genial. Nótese el sarcasmo. Rose se tomaba enserio estas cosas.

Cuando nos acercamos más a la mesa, la duendecillo corrió hacia nosotros. Alice, así era su nombre. Me abrazo. Waw era intensa y explosiva esta chica.

-Seremos grandes amigas Bella- dijo sonriente. Yo sonreí tímidamente pero sabia que esas palabras eran ciertas.

Nos invito a sentarnos a su lado con sus hermanos.

-chicos!-los llamó- Rose -presentó a mi hermana-Bella-y luego a mi.

-Hola-dijo el grandote con una amplia sonrisa-Perdonen al duende, es que ella adivina el futuro.

Reímos.

Rose sonrió provocativa.

-Igual seremos grandes amigas. Y nos van a invitar a sentarnos caballeros?-pregunto haciendo su mejor cara de santa. Emmett quedo embobado y no contesto.

-Eh, eh, eh- fue lo único que logro articular Emmett, mientras que su hermano luchaba por controlar la risa. Era muy dulce verlo así. BELLA! Basta.

-Tomen asiento señoritas y disculpen a mi tonto hermano- dijo Edward golpeando el hombre de Emmett. El lo fulmino con la mirada. Y nosotras reímos.

Me toco sentarme al lado de Edward y me sonroje como una tonta sin sentido alguno

-Y dime, Isabella Swan cierto?- pregunto Edward buscando un tema de conversación. Me sonroje. Su voz se parecía a alguna muy familiar, dulce, encantadora y hermosa. Como de terciopelo. El noto como me sonroje y me miro con ternura. Esto lo empeoro.

-Bella, me gusta que digan Bella, y tu edward Cullen no es así?-pregunte con l a mejor sonrisa que mostraron mis dientes. Me mostro una sexy mirada y aun mi rostro seguía rojo. Una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro y esto casi me desestabiliza. Era la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo. Bien Bella, vamos , no es como si me gustara, es lindo pero recién lo conozco. Aunque eso no me tranquilizo. El asintió y luego dijo:

-Bella- sonó hermoso en sus labios- como bella, en Italiano. Muy bonita elección.- sonrió torcidamente. Como me gustaba.

-Hola Ed-interrumpió una voz de mujer no muy agradable que intentaba hacer un estúpido tono sexi. Erala rubia de cabello suelto. -Veo que son nuevas, chicas- continuo ahora hablando hacia nosotras.-Mi nombre es Tanya.-dijo muy vanidosa-Estas son Jane-la bajita- y Victoria-la pelirroja. Luego sonrió falsamente.

-Mi nombre es rosalie, Rosalie Swan.-dijo mi hermana muy segura de si misma. Tanya abrazo a Edward por los hombros y beso su mejilla. Algo de eso me molesto, una punzada de celos broto en mi estomago. BELLA! POR FAVOR! me grite a mi misma en mi mente.

Y yo soy Bella-dije sin pensar con una sonrisa traviesa, Rose me miro extrañada, pocas veces yo actuaba así. Pero mis ojos volaron a los de Tanya, que pareció muy enojada.

-Genial-dijo ella. Aunque no le pareció tan genial. Eso me hizo sonreír aun mas.-Bella y Rosalie- dijo con un tono seco-bienvenidas a Forks entonces-su noto me pareció detestable. Esta chica no me caía muy bien.-Vamos bebe-le dijo a Edward, y otra punzada de celos recorrió mi estomago, BELLA PARA!

-Oye, Tanya, espera...-trato de detenerla Edward, pero ella ya lo jalaba lejos.

Jane le dedico una mirada asesina a Rose, que le sonrió provocándola y luego se fueron como dos esclavas detrás de Tanya.


End file.
